durmiendo juntos
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: tema original, "kawa no iji" . Yuuri regresa a el reino siendo de noche, en el lujar sin imaginar la pequeña escena que tendría antes de dormir en el lujar donde se ausento un tiempo, pasen y lean (Inspirado en el CD Drama del mimos nombre).


**Saludos hace un tiempo que no escribo de este anime, espero sea dela grado para los fans de Kyo kara Maou ,así como de Yuuri y Wolfram.**

 **°"Kawa no iji : es dormir juntos como familia, padre con sus hijos al centro"**

 **(Inspirado en el CD Drama del mimos nombre).**

" **durmiendo juntos"**

 **Yuuri como en otras ocasiones fue a casa en su mundo, a su regreso era ya noche solo Conrad le esperaba junto a unos soldados para llevarlo al castillo, una vez dentro este se adentró primero dejando a Conrad tras conversar un poco en el camino él como le fue en sus exámenes, motivo por el cual Yuuri se había tenido que ausentar unas semanas de él reino, no solo era él Maou en ese mundo sino un chico con responsabilidades escolares aun.**

 **Al ir por él largo pasillo iluminado un poco por unas lámparas se destina a ir a su habitación y descansar, pudo haber dormido en casa pero incluso él extrañaba ese lugar y no podría esperar un poco más incluso admitía extrañaba un poco a Wolfram, después de unos pasos escucho a alguien y al dar vuelta vio a Greta qué iba donde él a recibirle con una sonrisa grande reflejada…**

-Yuuri!-

 **La pequeña al verlo saltó a abrazarlo siendo correspondida y después se puso a la altura de ella para verla mejor,**

-Greta, ¿aún estás despierta?-

-¡sí!, aunque se no dormir es malo, pero como tú volvías, no tuve opción - **mencionaba Greta con una sonrisa -**

-¿qué?, ¡tú esperaste despierta a que yo volviera?-

-si así es, Conrad dijo quizás hoy volvías, por eso te esperaba-

-eres una buena niña, Greta -

 **Mencionaba Yuuri mientras se sentir feliz, como todo un padre orgulloso de su pequeña hija y colocó una mano en la frente de ella para mostrarse feliz por la acción hasta que noto algo…**

-¿oh? ¿Ese es un negligee nuevo?-

-si, estaba esperando por ti por qué quería mostrarte-

-¿e-enserio? Estoy tan conmovido, mi hija una chica linda, ha esperado por mí, solo para enseñarme su nueva ropa, permaneció despierta, incluso cuando buscaba dormir…-

 **Yuuri sentía tan feliz que si pudiera se ponía a llorar pero suspiro contento ante la acción tan dulce de su pequeña hija,**

-¡realmente te queda, Greta!-

-¡crees eso!-

-si lo hago, te ves absolutamente linda-

-¡genial!, qué bueno qué te gustó, Yuuri

-si, realmente me gusto, mucho-

-¡Wolfram!, Yuuri dijo que le gusto-

 **Mencionaba ahora Greta que miraba hacia atrás de Yuuri quien después se puso de pie para ver a Wolfram tras de él, ¿en qué momento? …**

-por supuesto que lo hace, tengo gustos de primera clase para la ropa

 **Mencionaba él recién llegado con mucho orgullo en su buen gusto incluso en la imagen aportando una pose un tanto** **orgulloso** **por las palabras de Greta...**

-¡Wolfram!, me asustaste…-

 **Mencionaba Yuuri ante la repentina aparición de él rubio, enserio qué no le había escuchado llegar o visto por lo menos él cuando se paró tras de él...pero noto la ropa de dormir que este tenía…**

-espera un… ¿tú también tiene un negligee? y estas de pie tan orgulloso...

-¡no hagas mucho ruido frente a mi habitación!-

 **Entonces noto a unos pasos estaba la habitación de Wolfram donde apostaba que sin duda Greta pudo haber salido antes sorpresivamente cuando le escucho pasar cuando iba a la propia…**

-¡ahh!, espera un minuto ...ese negligee …¿estas llevando él mismo qué Greta-

 **Miraba comparando a ambos, un negligee blanco largo hasta las rodillas con engalle de un lado al otro sobre el cuello y tirantes de este así como volantes y un poco de vuelo en su caída y un listón rosa al frente así como abombadas las mangas por debajo de los codos, sin duda eran iguales, él negligee de Wolfram y Greta…**

-¿qué está mal con que quiera llevar la misma ropa para dormir como mi hija?-

-no hay nada de malo, pero...Wolfram ¿sabes? los volantes realmente te sientan... ¡ah, no! , eso no es lo que yo quería decir… ¿sabes?, me siento mal por repetir los mismos todo el tiempo, pero Greta es mi hija, ¡no tuya!-

-creo que he sido claro cada vez que lo dijo, Yuuri, Greta es hija de mi prometido, por lo tanto, será mi hija en un corto futuro, ¿dónde está el problema, entonces?-

-espera...yo no he confirmado nada sobre lo qué pasará en ese "corto futuro"-

 **Mientras Yuuri se expresaba tan típico de él con un "tache" con sus brazos frente a él ante lo dicho por Wolfram, este le reclamó por él comportamiento y negativa de Yuuri sintiéndose un tanto defraudado...**

-está diciendo cosas desgastantes otra vez...estás avergonzado-

 **Decía eso mientras se cruzaba de brazos y pensaba los más "normal" qué era Yuuri se avergonzaba de nuevo con él tema de ser prometidos aun cuando fue él quien lo pidió en dos ocasiones…**

-escucha, Wolfram, si no corriges esos extremosos "pensamientos posesivos" de ti, vas a ser aplastado por la sociedad -

-para tu información, he estado en la sociedad desde mis cincuenta…-

-cierto. Olvide que eres un mazoku que estaría retirado si viviese en la tierra-

 **Suspiraba al imaginarse la vida tan calmada de él en la tierra con esa apariencia de chico bishonen pudiendo ir libremente donde quisiera...**

-¡tú también eres un mazoku!-

-err, eso es cierto -

-no me hagas arrepentirme de mí mismo, ¡esto se está volviendo viejo!, tu eres el mejor en el país, el líder de todos los mazokus...¡él Maou!-

 **Gritando un poco lo último rectificando, "si no eres tú, nada importa" un poco molesto ante la ya pesada conversación de los mismo…**

-¡no voy a dejar que lo olvides! -

-nunca podría olvidar eso, **-haciendo una pequeña pausa al ver un tanto triste al rubio** \- , perdona Wolfram

-henachoko-

 **Mascullando un poco al ser su forma de aceptar la disculpa de Yuuri, Greta que tenía un rato viendo de un lado a otro la "discusión" de ambos alzó un poco la voz...**

-! Yuuri, Wolfram! , ¡Paren con esta pelea de amantes ¡-

-Greta- **hablaba Wolfram mirándole junto a Yuuri-**

-¡N-no!,¡no es eso¡- **hablaba Yuuri aclarando lo de "amantes"-**

-mi hogar ideal es uno pacíficos...si mi Papá y papá pelean, esto terminará como "un árbol de manzanas"-

-¿un árbol de manzanas?- **se quedaba confundido Yuri ante la idea-**

-sí, significa que se disuelve la familia, y yo..¡! yo no quiero que eso pase!

-escuchaste Yuuri, tenemos que construir un hogar pacífico para nuestra pequeña Greta-

-no estoy exactamente de acuerdo con eso…-

-ehh?, si eres como esos papás, Yuuri, estaré muy preocupada de dejar la casa y casarme-

 **mencionaba Greta como algo natural ante la negativa de Yuuri de no hacer una familia junto con Wolfram y ser una familia pacífica provocando las personas frente a ella se alterasen un tanto al punto de casi gritar…**

-¿Oh, casarte?- **hablaron al mismo tiempo**

 **Los dos comenzaron a decir palabras un tanto rápidas que ni la misma Greta podía entender o ellos siquiera ya que se trababan al imaginarse la idea de su pequeña hija casándose...relajándose un poco Yuuri hablo como todo un padre a su hija…**

-tu eres mi princesa, ¿tú sabes?, papá aceptara a cualquiera que tu corazón elija **\- acercándose a ella y pone la mano en su hombro-** incluso si es un bueno para nada,...voy a… **-comenzando a llorar por causa de su imaginación-** ..Voy a permitir el matrimonio con una sonrisa...quizás sollozando triste con una sonrisa...¡!no puedo!...no dejaría a mi pequeña hija casándose con alguien así ,con un esposo irresponsable y que se quede en casa todo el día sin hacer nada , viviendo en una pequeña casa pobre, teniendo una caja de naranjas como mesa ...no puedo...aun así…-

 **al no poder decir más Wolfram comienza a hablar al igual imaginarse a su hija casada con un responsable o peor…**

-qué tal si ese sujeto te abandona dejando en la calle con tres pequeños en brazos,...y cada niño de un padre diferente y todos heredaron la mala personalidad de sus padres respectivos… **-dramatizando un poco su imaginación -** él mayor es severo y antisocial...el segundo es temperamental y fácil de manipular...y él más joven era un rebelde y egoísta… **-asustándose un poco ante la escena de ver a su dulce Greta con tres hijos así-** y todos juntos son….-

-¿estas construyendo tu propia familia?, Wolfram…-

 **le interrumpía Yuuri un poco más calmado al ver a Wolfram narrar su vida familiar para Greta…ignorando el tema anterior completamente …este se giró a Yuuri para hablar seriamente …**

-!De cualquier modo!, …¡mientras mis ojos sean negros, jamás dejare que Greta sea la cónyuge de cualquiera!-

-Wolfram, tus ojos son verdes-

-aah, si…- **teniendo una idea-**

-en lugar de entregarla a un irresponsable, ¿qué tal si me caso con Greta?-

-c-cómo dices?, ¡qué..eh..Pues eso...bueno...es.-.

-¿qué con eso, Yuuri?, ¿qué clase de respuesta ambigua es esa?, así podría convertirse legítimamente en tu hijo y esposo-

-espera...¿eso no es extraño?, ¿aquí es posible la bigamia?, y además ...la diferencia de edad es increíble-

-si piensas en eso, la edad entre mi madre y él padre de Conrad no es gran cosa conmigo y Greta-

-bueno. Si así. Pero… de cualquier modo, creo que no me gusta esto-

-¿por qué?

-no lo sé, pero...incluso si eres tú, no quiero para Greta, casarse y luego...y. Bueno tú eres mi prometido, así que esta conversación...me siento como si me fueras infiel -

-pero cada vez que yo intento hablar del tema, tú escapas -

-bueno, si es cierto. Pero….bueno. Yo no quiero-

-¿qué estás diciendo?, ¡tú realmente eres egoísta!-

-he, no eres el más indicado para llamarme así-

 **Después de lo dicho por Wolfram, Yuuri se mostró molesto por ser llamado egoísta ,hasta qué entonces noto Greta no estaba por el pasillo, ¿dónde se había ido y en qué momento?.**

-espera un minuto, ¿ dónde está Greta?-

 **Después de hacer la pregunta, de un momento a otro se mostró regresando por el pasillo el cual daba a su habitación, ella se dio prisa para estar frente a ambos pero sosteniendo un peluche …**

-estoy aquí… **-llegando frente a ambos-** fui a mi habitación por él oso abeja qué Gwendal tejió y me regalo. Yuuri

-Greta-

 **Ambos se mostraban más tranquilos al verla ahora, incluso olvidando un poco los dos temas anteriores…**

-Yuuri, Wolfram tiene que reconciliarse y no tener más problemas maritales, sino me enojare con ambos, Anissina dice que ustedes no deberían pelear sino entenderse más, así que les ayudare en estos momentos, ella dice que los padres deben dormir juntos formando "kawa no iji"...Yuuri… ¿qué es "kawa no iji"?-

-bueno...eso depende del kanji...veamos...son tres personas durmiendo juntos en línea-

-bien Greta, ¡vamos a dormir con Yuuri por ambos lados!-

-si-

-eh?-

 **Después Yuri se vio atrapado por ambos brazos por Greta y Wolfram, después Wolfram se dispuso a qué irían a la habitación más cercana…**

-hoy ustedes dormirán en mi habitación, andando

-sí, y seremos como Kawa no iji, ¿cierto?

-no exactamente- **susurraba un poco Yuuri ante él verdadero significado-**

-qué tanto masculinas, vamos -

-ok, vamos a dormir juntos

 **Después de eso Yuuri se vio guiado a la habitación de Wolfram mientras Greta repetía "kawa no iji" una y otras vez casi saltando y cantando para ir a dormir juntos. Realmente había extrañado ese lugar y la rutina junto a Greta y Wolfram.**


End file.
